


Happily Never After

by ellenemi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fairytale-style vingette, set during the 'Pilot' episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Never After

Once upon a time a father had two son's.

The oldest he called Dean, had green-gold eyes that twinkled with mirth.

The youngest was dark of hair and eye, quiet and contained.

This son, he called Sam.

The father and his son's lived in a house that was filled with laughter and love; and their lives revolved around a single ray of light, the source of all their merriment and joy.

To these two little boy's this person was mother, and to their father she was wife.

And so, for six short years, the father and his two son's had a happily ever after...

   ...and then one dark night as Sam slept in his cot, a shadow of darkness and fear, crept into his room... .

      ..and destroyed this happy home.

 

**FIN**


End file.
